Loveless
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: You have been late this whole week. Explain yourself"
1. Late

I've got to finish my other stories. So yeah I have to. Here's the story hope you like it. I'm thinking about writing a You/Draco fanfic.

Here goes...

Fast paced footsteps moved swiftly down the hall, he was late and he knew it. He panted heavily as he reached the door for history of Wizards class. Sweat was beading on his brow and his platinum blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. Draco wiped the sweat from his brow then quickly but quietly he opened the door. Carefully, he walked in. He was only five feet away from his desk when...

"Nice to see you could make it Draco, your late."

There stood his history teacher. She wore a deep green poncho with a white turtleneck with some black dress pants. Her black hair was cut short in a style only a teacher as pretty as her could wear. She wore sliver rings on her left hand thumb and index finger.

Her neck was holding one necklace and it was silver as well. She wore her necklace since the day she arrived there. Sometimes Draco would catch her holding onto it when she needed to think.

Draco felt his cheeks get hot. "5 points from Slytherin. I will see you in detention at 8 pm sharp." He slid slowly into his seat. Fists of laughter could be heard in the background.Draco mumbled a few words and took out his quill and parchment.

The words on the board looked jumbbled and they didn't look like they made much sence. Being bored and confused, Draco looked out the classroom door. Anything was better than listening to Ms. Mc Klein yap about "history".

"Mr.. Malfoy," Draco looked up quickly at Ms. Mc Klein. "Tell me what I've just said to the class about the invasion of Wizards". Draco held his mouth open to speak. But nothing came out. He was speech less.

"No?" Ms. Mc Klein frowned "10 points from Slytherin" half the class groaned. Draco frowned he didn't need the teacher on his back.

When class was over, Draco went to retrieve his books. He was going to meet up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco, stay here. I have something to tell you."

The rest of the class left as Draco sat at his desk. When the door shut Ms. Mc Klein began to speak.

"You have been late this whole week. Explain yourself"

Draco looked up into her hazel eyes and blinked. He looked away and began tapping his pencil on his desk.

"Finals" he said with a smirk glaring at her. Ms. Mc Klein stood over Draco's desk looking down on him and sighed.

"Draco this is becoming tedious and a big issue on your grades. I –

"Hey, look, I said I've been studying and yes, I have been late and I am sorry." Draco stared at Ms. Mc Klein. "I am sorry," he whispered. Ms. Mc Klein looked away.

"You still have detention at 8. A least be on time for that."

Draco smiled a little. It was more of a forced smile. How was he ever going to talk to Crabbe and Goyle? He sucked it up and drew in a deep breath.

"It's a date."

Draco retrieved his books, walked to the door and stopped. "You know, Ms. Mc Klein."

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why are you so strict?"

Ms. Mc Klein smiled. "Because," she said taking a seat at her desk "you make me".

(A/N: what do ya think? I am going to start the next chapter say tomorrow or Saturday?)


	2. Detention

Hey what's up? Sorry for the whole wait up. School starting it sucks. Anyway enough bitching here's my story.

Draco closed the door. Instantly, being swallowed by a sea of students heading to their dormitories. Draco felt a soft pull on his arm.

"Hey there Hun" there her blues eyes looked up into his with a giddy smile. Pansky kissed him softly on the cheek "I missed you".

Draco and Pansky have been dating since fourth year. He really didn't have much love for her...but it was something. They held hands and walked down the hall. He smiled and squeezed her hand softly.

"I missed you too" Draco kissed her temple. Pansky looked at her watch.

"Shoot, I am late" she kissed him on the lips and left "I'll see you around 8?" Pansky kissed him again and rushed down the hall.

"But-

Pansky left before Draco could say something "I have detention" he whispered watching Pansky turning down the hallway corner.

Hoping his day couldn't get any worst Draco walked down to his dormitory.

"Merlin" he said to the Fat Lady portrait. Slowly he walked to his room. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there as expected. So he took off his pants and shirt and slipped into bed. Photos of Pansky and Draco lined the walls and his nightstand. Maybe he did love her. Draco smiled and drifted into sleep.

later that day Draco stumbled out of bed. He put on his shirt and pants back on and looked at his watch. It was 8:15.

"Shit" he mumbled, "I am late again"

Draco ran down the hall and practically slipped on one of the steps. He opened the door to see a very annoyed look on Ms. Mc Klein's face.

"Sit" she said sternly. "Why are you late again?"

"I overslept"

Ms. Mc Klein ignored his comment. "Were studying up on the invasion of Wizards "She smiled "One of your favorite subjects" she said sarcastically.

Draco ignored this comment and opened his textbook and began taking notes.

"Tila Monroe was an ambitious leader who helped the wizards make a new world of magic. She was known for being a role model and to many a disgrace for her actions."

"The Monroe Act" Draco said.

"Yes, this help keep the Non-magic people or Muggles from knowing about such witchery." Ms. Mc Klein opened up a large book and pointed to a place located in Scotland with her index finger. "This is where the Monroe Act was made. It now a Historic memory."

"Here?" Draco said pointing to Ireland.

"No" she said taking his pointer finger and pointing it on the right spot "Here" she looked at him and turned the page.

Draco felt butterflies move through his nerves. His cheeks turned red.

"Oh" he whispered.

"But, then again not everyone was found of her beliefs. Some thought she was ashamed of what she was a witch."

"Right" Draco took down notes and turned the page.

"Wrong" Ms. Mc Klein said, "She was known to defend the wizarding world all things good... and bad. She felt they had a meaning. Tila was so ambitious... She even died for it."

The bell rang. It was 9:00 already.

"I want you to write your own opinion up on Tila Monroe" Draco picked up his books "We will meet again, next detention."

"What? Why?" Draco said halfway towards the door.

"Because you were late again" Draco frowned and walked to his dormitory.

"Oh and Draco"

Draco spun around clutching his black messenger bag "Yes"

"You should get some rest... you don't look too hot"

Draco was going to sleep. He did look like shit. His face looked pale and he had dark spots under is eyes. He took off his shirt and laid back in his bed. Then he forgot he needed to do his report on Tila Monroe but, he went back to sleep "I'll finish it in potions" he thought. Draco's eyes fluttered close. He was finally going to get some sleep.

"DRACO!!!"

Draco sat up quickly "Open this door!" He sat up straight in his bed and rubbed his head. He could tell by her voice that It was Pansky.

"Shit"

"Open this door now!"

A/n: well i am happy to see some ppl like my idea.stay tuned for the next chapter. and thanks to my fellow reviewers.


End file.
